


Early Mornings

by my_fangirl_feels



Series: Hq!! Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, I APOLOGIZE, I really tried, M/M, Post-Slash, SO MUCH FLUFF, first "i love you's", this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is being a pest and Kageyama just wants to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

"Bakayamaaaa..." Hinata said as he was poking his boyfriend's side persistently in an attempt to wake the raven haired boy.

Kageyama's eyes opened to a slit as he glared at his boyfriend. He couldn't help but notice how the sun reflected perfectly off of Hinata's hair to make a sort of golden halo around the boys' head.

He pulled the pillow over his head to block out the brightness that was his boyfriend.

"Let me sleep, Hinata." He mumbled out, words muffled by the barrier.

"Aww is my poor Tobio, tired?" Hinata asked as he ran his hand up and down Kageyama's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"Yes, now can you please stop being a little ball of sunshine?"

"You say that like it's actually a possibility." Kageyama could hear the grin in Hinata's voice. He pulled back the pillow and looked once again at the boy.

He wasn't sure when he had gotten used to that sight: The angelic-ness that is Hinata Shouyou. But now that he had it he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to live without it. 

Hinata was still babbling when Kageyama reached a hand up and stroked the side of his face. The fiery haired boy stopped talking for a moment and leaned into the touch.

Hinata covered Kageyama's hand with his own and moved it to his mouth, placing small kisses along each of the bruised knuckles. Kageyama closed his eyes and sighed with bliss.

"I love you, Tobio."

Kageyama's eyes shot open as he stared at the other boy. It wasn't that he was angry or anything, it was just the first time either of them had said it. Hinata paused and looked down at his boyfriend.

"W-what bakayama?" He said making the little pouting face that Kageyama found absolutely adorable. Kageyama gave a small smile.

"It's nothing. I just really like when you say that." Hinata's grip on his hand became tighter as his blush grew on his face.

"Well it's true. I do, you know, love you-" Kageyama sat up quickly and captured the other boys' lips in his. He couldn't help but catch the lingering taste of syrup which only caused him to smile more.

They pulled away after a few moments and rested their foreheads against each other, their breaths mixing together and stirring the others hair.

Once Kageyama caught his breath he spoke up.

"I love you too, Shouyou." He said looking up into Hinata's beautiful brown eyes. "Probably more than I should."

Kageyama was so sincere that when Hinata started laughing at him he got a little angry.

"What the hell are you laughing at, dumbass?!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"It's just," Hinata wiped his eyes. "It's just you're too cute."

Kageyama blushed and looked away muttering something about 'I don't even like you that much, dumbass.'

"You looove me and you know it Bakayama. You're just grumpy because I woke you up too early."

"Pretty much," Kageyama grumbled.

"Well how can I make it up to you?" Hinata asked with a smile on his face. Kageyama pondered the question for a few moments before he shifted his position in the bed to make room for the smaller boy. 

"Cuddle with me." Kageyama whispered, his eyes sliding shut in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"You know, Tobio, everyone thinks you're this big, scary guy but you're actually just a teddy bear." He said sliding into his position next to his boyfriend. Kageyama placed a kiss on the back of Hinata's neck.

"I love you, Shouyou."

"I love you too, Tobio"

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://welcome-to-fandom-vale.tumblr.com/) and leave me prompts or just say hello ^.^


End file.
